1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal unit, in particular, a POS (Point Of Sale) terminal unit which has a touch panel, an angle of which panel can be changed.
Such a POS terminal unit is demanded to require reduced man-hours for being assembled in a factory, and, also, easy maintenance of a touch panel thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C shows a POS terminal unit 10 in the related art. The POS terminal unit 10 includes a body unit 11 and a display panel unit 12. The left and right sides of the display panel unit 12 are connected to the body unit 11 by using hinge modules 13, and, thus, the display panel unit 12 is attached to the body unit 11, so that the inclination angle of the display panel unit 12 can be adjusted. The display panel unit 12 has a liquid crystal display device, and has a touch panel which covers the display screen of the liquid crystal display device. The angle of the display panel unit 12 is adjusted so that an operator can easily view the display screen of the liquid crystal display device and also can easily operate the display panel unit 12. The operator operates the display panel unit by pushing a desired position of the display screen by using his or her finger.
As shown in FIG. 2, each of the hinge modules 13 includes a fixed-side bracket 20, a fixed-side shaft 22 which is fixed to the fixed-side bracket 20 by using screws 21 and projects from the fixed-side bracket 20, a rotation-side shaft 23 which is connected to the fixed-side shaft 22 and can rotate, a coil spring 24 which is provided over the circumferential surface of the fixed-side shaft 22 and the circumferential surface of the rotation-side shaft 23 and presses the circumferential surface of the fixed-side shaft 22 and the circumferential surface of the rotation-side shaft 23, and a rotation-side bracket 25. The fixed-side bracket 20 of the hinge module 13 is fixed to the body unit 11 by using screws. The rotation-side bracket 25 is fixed to the display panel unit 12 by using screws, and two nail portions 25a1 and 25a2 of the rotation-side bracket 25 are fitted into a pair of cut-out portions 23b1 and 23b2 of a flange 23a provided at the end of the rotation-side shaft 23, respectively. As mentioned above, the coil spring 24 extends over the circumferential surface of the fixed-side shaft 22 and the circumferential surface of the rotation-side shaft 23, and presses the circumferential surface of the fixed-side shaft 22 and the circumferential surface of the rotation-side shaft 23. As a result, a considerably large torque is required for rotating the rotation-side shaft 23.
When an operator holds the top of the display panel unit 12 by his or her hand and applies a large force to the display panel unit 12, the rotation-side shaft 23 rubs against the coil spring 24 and rotates. As a result, the inclination angle of the display panel unit 12 is changed. Then, even when the operator removes the hand from the display panel unit 12, the inclination angle of the display panel unit 12 does not change and the display panel unit 12 is maintained in this inclination angle. Even when the operator operates the display panel unit so that the operator pushes a desired position of the display screen of the display panel unit 12 by using his or her finger, the display panel unit 12 is maintained in this inclination angle.
As shown in FIG. 1C, a stand 15 is caused to adhere to the body unit 11 by using a double-sided tape, and a POP (Point Of Purchase) 16 or the like is supported on the stand 15.
In the POS terminal unit 10 in the related art, as mentioned above, the two nail portions 25a1 and 25a2 of the rotation-side bracket 25, which is fixed to the display panel unit 12 by using the screws, are fitted into the pair of the cut-out portions 23b1 and 23b2 of the flange 23a at the end of the rotation-side shaft 23. Thus, the display panel unit 12 is coupled with the body unit 11.
The POS terminal unit 10 is assembled in a factory as follows: the display panel unit 12 is in a condition in which a cover 12a has not been attached; the rotation-side bracket 25 is fitted to the rotation-side shaft 23; in this condition, the rotation-side bracket 25 is fixed to a body 12b of the display panel unit 12; and, then, the cover 12a is attached to the body 12b. Thus, many man-hours are required for assembling the POS terminal unit 10. As a result, it is difficult to shorten a period required for the POS terminal unit to be delivered to a customer once an order is made by the customer.
Further, a case in which the POS terminal unit 10 set in a store is maintained will now be considered. For a purpose of maintenance or the like, the display panel unit 12 may be detached from the body unit 11. Further, another display panel unit 12 may be attached to the body unit 11. In such a case, it is necessary to detach the cover 12a from the body 12b, and loosen the screws by which the rotation-side bracket 25 is fixed to the display panel unit 12. Thus, many man-hours are required for the maintenance.
Further, the number of parts of the hinge modules 13 is large, and, therefore, the hinge modules 13 are expensive.
An object of the present invention is to provide a terminal unit in which the above-described problems are solved.
A terminal unit, according to the present invention, comprises:
a body unit; and
a display panel unit which is attached to the body unit in a manner in which an inclination angle of the display unit can be changed,
wherein:
the display panel unit has a shaft;
the body unit has a shaft supporting portion which has a cut-out having an entrance portion;
the shaft is caused to pass through the entrance portion of the cut-out of the shaft supporting portion and is fitted into a depth portion of the cut-out, the display panel unit thus being attached to the body unit; and
the direction in which force is applied to the shaft when the display panel unit is operated is different from the center line of the cut-out by a predetermined angle.
Because the shaft is caused to pass through the entrance portion of the cut-out and is fitted into the depth portion of the cut-out, and, thus, the display panel unit is attached to the body unit, it is possible to attach the display panel unit to the body unit without disassembling the display panel unit. Therefore, it is possible for the body unit and the panel display unit to be assembled separately, and, then, for the thus-assembled display panel unit to be assembled on the thus-assembled body unit. Thus, it is not necessary to disassemble a portion of the assembled display panel unit when the display panel unit is assembled on the body unit. Thus, assembling of the terminal unit is easy, and, thereby, the terminal unit can be delivered within a period shorter than that in the case of the related art. Further, it is possible to detach the display panel unit from the body unit as a result of moving the shaft to the direction of the entrance portion, causing the shaft to pass through the entrance portion, and, thus, removing the shaft from the cut-out. Thus, maintenance of the display panel unit can be easily performed.
Further, because the direction in which force is applied to the shaft when the display panel unit is operated is different from the center line of the cut-out by a predetermined angle, the shaft is pressed against a side wall of the cut-out when the display panel unit is operated, and, thereby, the shaft is prevented from slipping out of the cut-out. As a result, when an operator operates the display panel unit so that the operator pushes the display panel unit, the shaft does not move from the depth portion of the cut-out to the entrance portion, that is, the shaft is maintained in the depth portion of the cut-out. As a result, the portion of the display panel unit which portion is connected to the body unit is not wobbly, and it is possible to stably perform an operation on the display panel unit, that is, push the display panel unit.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.